


命运十讲

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Bottom!Reinhard, M/M, 吉莱, 奥莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 一个莱回到过去试图拯救吉，结果每次都因为自己的缺陷而搞砸的故事。*这个莱和这个吉是不同类型的垃圾*奥是一个垃圾伪装的垃圾回收站（？
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Paul von Oberstein, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一讲 - 下定决心

——奥丁大神啊，如果能够让吉尔菲艾斯回来，我愿意做任何事情！  
第三次因为头磕在棺材边缘而半夜醒来后，莱因哈特在心中第100次悲伤的发下宏愿。然后他环顾四周：一切都和前一秒一样，也就是什么都没发生。  
好吧，他其实也并不真正相信奥丁大神的存在。就像他每次在出征前模仿古地球时代维京人摔酒杯（至于维京勇士出门打劫前是不是真的会摔酒杯，那是另一个问题）那样，一半是为了鼓舞士气，另一半是因为——他就喜欢摔玻璃杯；为什么不呢？  
但是至少在这个时候，如果奥丁大神肯显示几分神力……莱因哈特优雅的抹了一把脸上的红印，用手腕擦掉了因为睡姿不佳压到脸而溢出的口水。  
他又看了一圈周围：仍然，所有事物都在他们本来该在的地方。包括透明棺盖里的吉尔菲艾斯——的尸体。  
他失望的叹了口气，拖着椅子往前移了两步，准备继续睡觉。离天亮还早得很呢。

莱因哈特没有成功。原本他用来放手和下巴的棺木边缘被不速之客占据。  
不速之客是一个……兔子？长了兔耳朵的白猫？

在他拥有约等于普通高中生物知识储备的头脑研究出一个答案之前，他久经锻炼的军人神经首先反应过来：莱因哈特立刻拔出枪，十二道激光射线贯穿了眼前的不明生物。  
“……非常粗鲁的欢迎仪式，”长着红眼睛的兔子或者猫或者随便什么开口说话了，以一种标准的奥丁口音，听声音还是个中年男人。它缓缓坐起，身上的十二个大洞一个接一个恢复。  
现在傻子都能知道它既不是猫也不是兔子了。

“你是什么东西？”莱因哈特站起来，和它隔开一定距离，警惕地发问。  
“Incubator的一个实例，在这个宇宙，我是第一代罗严克拉姆的执念凝结物。”  
“……说人话。”金发的元帅再次要求。  
自称incubator的东西做了一个类似皱眉的表情，除了它没有眉毛。才说了两句话，它已经发现这次的客户、也是继承了它凝结核那个倒霉催家名的年轻人，好像听力或者理解力有点问题。  
“许愿机、圣杯、贤者之石、月之眼、矩阵、命运石之门——就是能实现你愿望的东西，听明白了吗？顺带一提，如果觉得incubator这个名字不够亲近，你可以叫我QB.”  
它看着莱因哈特茫然的表情——这个年轻人可能也从来不看动画片或者电影。  
可怜的小朋友。它摇了摇头，用对待弱智的柔和态度又重复了一遍最后的部分：  
“我能实现你的愿望——不论是什么样的愿望。你有愿望吗？”

这次莱因哈特听懂了。他当然有愿望！  
“我想要吉尔菲艾斯活过来，”在矜持和理智拉住他之前，莱因哈特立刻对眼前的不明生物回答，“就是你屁股下面这个棺材里的人——你能不能换个地方坐？”  
QB从善如流，一跃跳到金发元帅的肩头：披风上的肩章四四方方，大小刚好。

“没问题，”它像一个半年没接到过活的乙方那样满口答应，“不过在我们开始前，我有个小问卷调查给你。”  
“你说，”莱因哈特积极配合，“姓名年龄、身高体重……你都可以问。”  
“这倒不必，”QB研究了一下，决定把自己的尾巴盘到莱因哈特脖子上。  
“我可以让他活过来，不过——他是怎么死的？”

一人一QB相对沉默了一会。  
“这是一个很长的故事。”  
“那就长话短说？”  
“大动脉出血。”  
“……哦。”

它看莱因哈特没有继续解释下去的意愿了，决定开始干活。  
“你确定一定以及肯定吗？你下定决心了吗？你完全是出于自愿许下这个愿望的吗？”  
“当然。别废话了，赶紧让吉尔菲艾斯活过来。”  
“我欣赏你的爽快，年轻人。你有一种见了棺材不掉泪，到了黄河不死心，顶着南墙向前冲了十米也不知道绕道的特别气质。”  
莱因哈特觉得它这句话里提到了很多他没听说过的词。比如，黄河是什么？  
但他没问。作为一个把“我要干大事”写在脸上以至于新无忧宫里每个男仆女仆都看出来了的野心家，莱因哈特有着每个成功人士都具备的政治智慧：当你有求于人的时候，学会装傻。

“那我们这就走了？扶好坐稳？”QB最后提醒他。  
扶哪坐哪？走哪去？莱因哈特没反应过。  
他只来得及扭头看了吉尔菲艾斯的棺木一眼，接着那个棺木就消失了。  
这个房间也消失了。  
……不，莱因哈特意识到。  
是他自己消失了。


	2. 第二讲 - 发还配枪

莱因哈特重新出现在秃鹰之城的走廊上。  
“我怎么……吉尔菲艾斯呢？！”他不动声色的质问肩头的QB.  
金发的元帅一边看似镇定实际完全不知道自己在往哪走的向前，一边和走廊上遇到的士兵们一一点头示意。他们好像对坐在他肩头的奇怪生物毫无反应。  
“往前走——他们看不见我。”奇怪生物解释。  
“你不是说可以让吉尔菲艾斯活过来吗！……你把我带到哪去？”莱因哈特从牙缝里挤出声音。  
QB的大尾巴在他脸颊两侧扫来扫去。  
“耐心点……我是说可以让他活过来。但不是大变活人——我又不是魔术师杨威利。”

“你认不出来这里吗？”他们走到一扇门前停下。  
莱因哈特看看两边的守卫。他想起来了什么。  
“……今天是什么日子？”  
QB赞许的点头，“9月9日。我带你回到了9月9日。人都凉了这么久了，我也不能让他直接诈尸……但我可以带你回到过去，然后你自己来改变命运。”  
莱因哈特停下脚步。也就是说……  
他看了一眼走廊尽头。两个熟悉的人影碰到一起，打了个招呼，又各自分开。  
是吉尔菲艾斯和奥贝斯坦。  
活着的吉尔菲艾斯。

莱因哈特的心跳加速了。他差点冲上去。然后他想起来，现在还有更重要的事要做。  
这不是很简单的事吗？他想。他决心站在这里，等着吉尔菲艾斯走过来。

“你好像已经有主意了，”QB用尾巴扫了扫他脖子上的项链，莱因哈特才发现他的项链也跟着他回到过去，“我让你自己行动。任务结束后，可以敲敲这里叫我出来，我来收尾款。”  
尾款是什么？莱因哈特还没来得及问，QB已经抱着大尾巴钻了一半进到他胸口的银吊坠——他不明白它是怎么钻进去的。  
“谢谢你，”他只来得及说，“还有……杨威利也并不会大变活人，你知道的吧？魔术师只是个比喻！”  
如果不是没有眼白，QB真的很想翻个白眼。  
但它只是教养良好的把自己全部塞了进去。

吉尔菲艾斯和奥贝斯坦同时走到他面前。  
”我在找您，阁下。“奥贝斯坦开口。  
吉尔菲艾斯只是看着他。他的眼神显得有些——高深莫测？  
莱因哈特忽略了奥贝斯坦的话。他激动的上手抓住吉尔菲艾斯的裤子口袋，摸到那个硬邦邦的东西，并且用一种比表情更激动的声音说：  
“吉尔菲艾斯！不要离开它……你可以带着它进去！从今以后你都可以随身带着它，不管在哪！”

“……带着什么，莱因哈特大人？……您可以把手先松开吗？”  
“你的配枪，”莱因哈特表情坚定，以确保奥贝斯坦也能感受到他的决心，“你可以带它进去。”  
他又拍了一下吉尔菲艾斯的裤子口袋，摸了两把。这枪好像比他自己的大一些，吉尔菲艾斯是改装过吗？不愧是吉尔菲艾斯。  
吉尔菲艾斯沉默了两秒，然后不得不抓住元帅的手腕拉开。  
“我不是一直可以带枪进去吗？还有……我的配枪在另一边口袋。”

“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
莱因哈特咳了两声。他反应过来了，吉尔菲艾斯还没有和门口的守卫说话，所以他还并不知道自己的配枪权被取消了。  
“那我们进去吧。”既然他不知道……那最好就不要告诉他！反正他也准备撤销前令，然后可以蒙混过关。  
他准备跟在吉尔菲艾斯身后走进去。直到后者困惑的停下来，示意让领导先走。  
莱因哈特这才不得不转向奥贝斯坦。两人在几秒内进行了十几个回合的眼神答辩。  
最后奥贝斯坦暂时让步，两人一前一后相隔半步进入秃鹰之城的大厅。

\- 20分钟后 - 

莱因哈特从座位上站了起来，吉尔菲艾斯倒在血泊中。  
他边往前跑边狂摇手中的银坠。  
最后他跪在吉尔菲艾斯的尸体前。他的头已经没了，这次他连遗言都没留下。  
“安森巴哈为什么换武器了？！这么大一个激光血滴子藏在尸体里没人发现吗？？？”他边哭边问一脸睡眼惺忪钻出来的QB. 这看上去比大动脉被割还吓人！  
“不会吧？”QB表示惊讶，“蝴蝶效应影响一些细节是有的，但是不会影响愿望最终实现的效果……而且上次尸体里藏了个加农炮不是都没人发现吗？激光血滴子算什么！”  
莱因哈特用一种“你觉得你现在说这话有安慰到我吗”的眼神看着它。  
QB换了个话术，“我们可是正规组织，尤其是曾经有员工诱骗未成年少女许愿又不好好实现后，我们经历了严肃的整改……按理说不会发生这种情况。除非……”  
除非什么？莱因哈特恶狠狠的看着它。这是属于严重的欺诈行为，他可不是那些好说话的未成年少女，敢跟他玩花招的人都没有好下场……兔子也一样！  
“除非你自己许错了愿望。对……只有这一种可能。”

“莱因哈特，”白毛生物蹲回金发元帅的肩头问他。  
“拯救吉尔菲艾斯，让他活过来……是你真正的愿望吗？”


	3. 第三讲 - 加强安检

经过协商和莱因哈特关于“我要找你上级投诉”的威胁，QB向金发的客户许诺，它可以再给他一次机会，让他重来一次。  
“但这是出于好心，”QB声称。它是一个富有经验的老业务员，在任何情况下都不能留下责任在于自己这方的话柄，“但是出问题的原因肯定是你……一定是你许错了愿，在心里撒了谎。”  
莱因哈特认为这个借口破绽百出。  
“首先，我非常确定我没有许错愿；其次，你为什么要对我好心？说的好像你认识我似的。”  
“看来你的记性不太好……我说过的吧？我的这个实例凝结核来自第一代罗严克拉姆。而你去年才继承了我本该断绝的家名……所以我看你就跟看亲孙子似的。”  
然后它在莱因哈特变得不善的表情中自我纠正，“我是说重孙子……重重孙子？”  
“重重重重孙子？重重重重重重重重重……我数到哪儿了？”

“够了，”莱因哈特打断它，“我们赶紧再来一次……我问你。”  
他突然想到一个技术性的问题，“你既然可以让我们回到过去，是不是随便过去什么时间都可以，不一定刚好在那件事发生前十几分钟？”  
QB点头。它调高了一点对这个年轻人智商的评价：谁说金发美人一定胸大无脑，它这个不知道隔了几代的便宜孙子就显然既没有胸，也没有……哦不，有一点脑。  
“那我们再往前倒一点，”莱因哈特沉思，“我们不要回到事件发生前二十分钟，我们回到……”  
它鼓励的看着他。  
“我们回到事件发生前两个小时！这样我就可以找人做好安检工作——”  
它收回了鼓励的眼神。

“也行吧，”QB重新跳上莱因哈特的肩头，“说走就走——坐稳扶好！”  
莱因哈特这次没有问坐哪扶哪。  
一秒钟后，他再次从装着吉尔菲艾斯棺材的房间里消失。

负责安检工作的士兵们一头雾水。  
虽说领导越级指导基层工作这种事并不少见，但是元帅阁下亲自告诉他们怎么做安全检查……还是搞得有点人心惶惶。

“您是说……开膛破肚？”士兵A比了个卡嚓的手势。  
“也就是……每具进来的尸体，都得切一刀看看里面？”士兵B露出介于“领导英明”和“我是不是还没睡醒”之间的表情。  
莱因哈特点头，“宁可错杀一千……反正都是尸体了没有什么错不错杀的。安检工作要做到位，你们明白吗？今天结束前，我要看到每一具装了武器的尸体被拦截在这里！”他还记得QB提到的蝴蝶效应。如果直接抓了安森巴哈，这次换成别的人行刺怎么办呢？他要从源头上杜绝这一切！谁想通过尸体运武器进来都不行！  
士兵们连连称是，纷纷表示完全理解了大领导的意图，执行绝对没问题。  
莱因哈特走后，一人才问另一人，“可是没听说今天谁要运尸体进来啊？元帅阁下说今天结束前要看到装了武器开膛破肚的尸体……我们上哪找去？”  
另一个士兵沉思片刻。  
“元帅阁下的话语就是指引我等生命的方向……我问你，兄弟。是死你一个好，还是得罪了大领导，死你一家好？”  
“……为什么非得死我？你呢？”  
“我上有老下有下，你这个光棍——”  
“我年富力强，还是你去牺牲吧！别担心，汝妻子吾养之——”  
“我养你大爷！”  
“……那你口味还挺清奇。”

\- 2小时后 -

莱因哈特在秃鹰之城大厅左等右等等不来人。  
不仅是吉尔菲艾斯没来，安森巴哈没来，甚至其他所有人都没来。整个大厅就他一个人像话剧最后一幕众叛亲离的大反派一样坐在铁王座——铁做的高背椅里。  
他正要叫人传令，奥贝斯坦走了进来。  
“安森巴哈呢？……献俘仪式呢？”他决定先不要一上来就问吉尔菲艾斯，以示公私分明。

“我正要告诉您。”  
奥贝斯坦向年轻的元帅深鞠一躬。如果他再鞠两下，看上去就会像是遗体告别。  
莱因哈特感到脖子后的汗毛竖了起来。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯呢？”他还是忍不住问了。  
“献俘仪式昨天就取消了。您不记得了吗，阁下？安森巴哈自杀了……吉尔菲艾斯提督本来要将他的遗体运走，结果在安检处被扭打的士兵们阻拦——他们说是您的意思？要看尸体装武器的表演？提督对于您这种耽于暴力美学不顾人命的行为大为失望，在劝说那些士兵们的过程中，尸体受到撞击擦枪走火——几乎所有人都被安森巴哈吞下去的撞击火药当场炸死，除了吉尔菲艾斯提督躲得够快。”

“……啊！”莱因哈特的心情犹如过山车，“他没事就好……吉尔菲艾斯现在人呢？”  
“他没有当场炸死……他死于15分钟后。”

“……”  
莱因哈特倒回座位里。他吞了口唾沫。  
“……那吉尔菲艾斯死前，有没有什么话……对我说？”  
奥贝斯坦思考片刻，点点头。  
“什么？”莱因哈特怀抱一丝希望。

“提督说，”奥贝斯坦一字一句的重复，“‘我早该知道，你是真的恨我啊！’”  
当然，他没有指出这句话到底是吉尔菲艾斯留给谁的。  
反正元帅阁下也想不到要问。


	4. 第四讲 - 主动道歉

“不行——必须再来一次！”莱因哈特河东狮吼。  
QB轻巧的从他肩头跳下，在吉尔菲艾斯的透明棺材盖上走猫步。  
“你知道你这叫什么吗，年轻人？”  
见莱因哈特不接它的茬，它只好自问自答。  
“这就叫做——无能狂怒！”

“……我不是说了这对我没用吗？”QB遗憾的看着自己身上又出现的十二个大洞，甩甩耳朵上的金环修复了它们。  
“我又没说不能再来一次……”它及时制止莱因哈特继续浪费能量，“但你能不能克制一下自己的脾气？经常生气容易乳腺增生，还可能短命——这样看我干什么？男人也有乳腺你不知道吗？”  
“也别摔杯子——”  
砰的一声响。金发的元帅挑衅的看着它。  
“随你便……反正是你的杯子。你到底还要不要再来一次了？”

“要，”莱因哈特发泄完毕，开始思考正事。  
它看到他半天没说话——大概是在研究这次应该回到哪个时间点——决定帮它的亲孙子一把。

“莱因哈特，”它字斟句酌，“你很有毅力……百折不饶。我欣赏你。”  
“不过，你到底是为什么这么执着，想要让吉尔菲艾斯活过来呢？”  
“当然是因为——”莱因哈特说到一半停下。  
“换句话说，”它继续提示，“你如果想改变这一切，这个人——我猜是你的朋友——当初到底是为什么会死呢？’大动脉出血’，就只是这样？”

“非如此不可吗？”莱因哈特自言自语。QB没催他。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯会死，是因为……我做了错事，却不肯道歉。”他终于坦白。  
“所以……所以我应该……向他道歉？”他有点不确定。他当然、当然应该道歉，但是……但是一开始的时候……但是……  
奥贝斯坦是没有错的，他想。奥贝斯坦虽然冷酷，可他提的都是最正确的意见。奥贝斯坦总是对的。  
吉尔菲艾斯也是没有错的……吉尔菲艾斯从来不出错。不管他们从小到大半真半假的吵闹过多少次，事实证明错的永远都是他。他们都知道这一点。  
所以只有我是错的……因为……因为我取消了吉尔菲艾斯的配枪权。我不能试图只是回到过去，默默撤销这个决定来掩盖错误，假装什么都没有发生……对，我应该直接向他道歉。  
莱因哈特重新恢复了自信。

“这次我要回到那次事件一天前……然后我要向吉尔菲艾斯道歉。”  
“你确定吗？”白毛生物重新跳上他的肩章，“你知道自己为什么要道歉吗？”  
“做错了事当然就要道歉，这才是对待朋友的方式。”莱因哈特引用小时候安妮罗杰对他说过的话。  
QB折了折耳朵，大概类似于人类的耸肩。  
“我有预感很快又要见到你……你以一己之力拖累了我全年的业务进度。”  
“……什么？”  
“没什么，对了，作为服务失败这么多次的补偿，我送你一样东西吧？”  
莱因哈特点头。它确实应该补偿他。  
“别盯着我……这不是有实体的东西。但是这次你回去之后，只要握住你心口那个银坠，就可以听到你朋友的心声。”

莱因哈特很快站到吉尔菲艾斯的单人休息室前。  
他敲门。不出几秒，吉尔菲艾斯迅速出现。  
他们对视了一会。  
“我能进去吗？”莱因哈特近乎讪笑。  
“当然，”吉尔菲艾斯往回走，边走边踢开满地杂物。他一般不这样，不过这几天他没什么心情收拾东西。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特想要低头认错以示诚恳，又想要注视对方的眼睛以示真挚——然后他发现这两者他没法同时做到。  
“我是来道歉的，”他抢在吉尔菲艾斯开口前说了出来，“请你原谅我。”  
红发的友人看起来有点惊讶，“您是为什么道歉，莱因哈特大人？”  
“我擅自叫人取消了你的配枪权，还试图从此把你放在和别人一样的地位上……对不起，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
是因为这个原因吗？吉尔菲艾斯沉默了两秒。但他还是开口了。  
“没关系，莱因哈特大人。”

这么容易就揭过了吗？这次轮到莱因哈特惊讶了。他本来还以为……又或者吉尔菲艾斯还是在说气话？  
他琢磨着他的表情……很平静，很温和，很吉尔菲艾斯。  
“你都不……对我生气吗？”他有点迷惑。  
“你希望我表现的生气，说你一顿，再原谅你吗？这可能不太适合现在的我们了，莱因哈特大人。”  
莱因哈特的手放到了心口。他不太擅长这样……他想要求助外援。  
他握住了心口的银坠，然后听到了吉尔菲艾斯的心声。

他说，“我原谅你，莱因哈特大人……我总是原谅你。”  
“你完全明白这一点，不是吗？不管多少次，不管你犯下多么严重的错误。只要你愿意认错，我总是原谅你。我永远都会原谅你。”

莱因哈特松了口气。  
所以吉尔菲艾斯说的是真的……他不是在赌气说气话。  
他笑了起来，伸手去卷友人的红发。

\- 一年之后 - 

“……所以这次？”QB从坠子里钻出来。  
莱因哈特收回注视窗外的视线。他那种年轻人特有的无知者无畏为一种近乎忧郁的神情取代。  
“当时没出事，安森巴哈一抬手就被吉尔菲艾斯撂倒了……直到一年后，发生了类似的事情，又一次……”他回忆从奥贝斯坦那里学到的词，“火车问题。我做出了选择，死了很多无辜的人。吉尔菲艾斯不赞同，然后又一次第二人问题的争端……我还是听从了奥贝斯坦的意见。吉尔菲艾斯被以为他和我决裂的人陷害，然后死于从地球教刺客的手中救下我……他本来那天不应该出现在那里。”  
“我知道不应该这样，”他低声说，“但是军人们已经开始站队了……认同他的人，和认同我的人……我只是觉得……”  
他没说完。

“你用了我给你的能力吗？”QB跳了一圈找不到水喝，然后才想起来。这个房间里唯一的玻璃杯上次被莱因哈特摔了。  
莱因哈特点头。他用了……最后吉尔菲艾斯在他面前倒下，说了同样的遗言：转告姐姐他守住了对她的承诺，以及……希望自己一个人也要实现两人共同的理想，把宇宙握在手中。  
他忍不住去听他的心声，听他真正想说的话。

“吉尔菲艾斯说没关系，不要自责……他说他原谅我，他知道我只是一时糊涂，本质不坏；他说他相信我会重回正轨，用好的方式对待百姓。”  
吉尔菲艾斯是如此的信任他。在他做了这么多残酷的事情之后，还认为他本质不坏，犯下的所有错误都是一时糊涂……他有什么理由不为吉尔菲艾斯改变？不真正成为一个好人？  
“所以这次，”莱因哈特深吸一口气，重振旗鼓，“请让我回到威斯塔朗特发生之前……我要彻底改邪归正。”

QB红色的眼睛注视着他。  
“你要改邪归正吗？”  
“对。”  
“好吧，”它再次试图做出类似耸肩的动作，“希望这次你坚持的久一点。”


	5. 第五讲 - 取消威星

内战如火如荼。  
莱因哈特用几分钟整理了一下因为反复时空穿梭有点混乱的脑子。两个护卫押送着一个传令兵走了进来。  
“布朗胥百克公爵的侄子在暴动中被杀了……公爵疯了，他要动用核武器，摧毁整个威斯塔朗特行星！”  
他听完了详情，没有说话。  
然后他看向一边的总参谋。

“奥贝斯坦……你觉得呢？我们应该立刻派兵去阻止吗？”  
奥贝斯坦微微欠身，开始讲解他的那一套牺牲多少人就可以提前结束内战救下多少人的理论。  
莱因哈特胸有成竹、好整以暇。他只是盯着奥贝斯坦的口型，以确保他停下来时自己能及时发现——他压根没听他说话。反正他以前全都听过了。  
他这次非常坚决，为此他还找QB借了一样新道具：两个可以调成透明模式的水滴状无线耳机。

不听不听，和尚念经。  
循环完了一套大悲咒，奥贝斯坦的演说刚好结束。

“不错，”莱因哈特煞有介事的点头，他还有别的地方需要他的总参谋，没必要完全把关系搞僵。  
“我觉得你说的特别有道理，所以我决定……”  
他站起来，走近一点，发现这样还得抬头，于是又拉远两步。  
“我决定立刻派人去阻止公爵，救下威斯塔朗特的百姓们。”  
他摆出一个“吾意已决，多说无益”的姿势，以防止更多的辩论和口角。

出乎意料，奥贝斯坦什么也没说。  
他只是用一种意味深长的眼神看了他几秒，接着就从善如流的退下。

“这次绝对能行！”到了没人的地方，莱因哈特召唤出坠子里的QB.  
“我从根本上解决了问题。这下我不犯错，就不会和吉尔菲艾斯吵架，也不用道歉，吉尔菲艾斯也不会死……我要付你尾款吗？多少钱？”  
“你在付钱这方面倒是很积极？这或许说明你还是有可圈可点的一面……但是先不要着急！”  
“山中一日，世上千年……我先回坠子睡个午觉，等我睡醒了你还没变卦，我们再说付钱的事。”

莱因哈特怀疑的看着它。  
“你不是鲁道夫的开国元勋、第一代罗严克拉姆的执念凝结物吗？”虽然他也不清楚执念凝结物到底是个什么概念，“我怎么觉得你……更像是杨威利的执念凝结物？——你不是一直在里面睡午觉吗？”  
“这个嘛，”QB思考片刻，“可能是，人要是做自己并非真正喜欢的工作做久了，多多少少都会变成杨威利吧！这可能就叫做’杨化作用’？”  
莱因哈特还没来得及抗议谐音梗扣分，它又在整个Q、或者整个B，钻进去之前补充了一句，“当然，除了你。不管做什么样的工作，我知道你都会兢兢业业到底，绝不会杨化的。”

莱因哈特敏锐的察觉，它的最后一句听上去并不是完全的恭维。

\- 2年后 - 

“我真的不是故意的，”莱因哈特的表情比上次还要凝重，“我好像脑子有点问题。”  
爬出来的QB深感欣慰。  
“你终于发现了？亲孙子？”  
莱因哈特忽略了它的话。他还有更重要的事情抱怨。  
“这次我们都快统一宇宙了。在大事上，我每件都咨询吉尔菲艾斯——小事也不少——我基本上凡是他的意见都会听，可是……”

他泄气的飞扑到床上——这是他第二次失败后专门叫人运来这个房间的。床垫像被三只跳交谊舞的挪威森林猫踩了似的一弹。  
“可是有的时候……我就是觉得奥贝斯坦说的话非常非常有道理？吉尔菲艾斯叫我没必要脏了自己的手……可是！可是……”  
而且……他是如此的……如此的热爱战争！那些“血流漂橹”、“牵连无数”的战争可以说是他唯一的兴趣爱好了！……他当然知道吉尔菲艾斯的劝说都对！可是奥贝斯坦的话听上去也很对！  
可是为什么，每次他做了愚蠢的决定后……牺牲的总是吉尔菲艾斯？！如果死的是他自己，他不就不用这么纠结了吗？  
……不过那样他想纠结好像也纠结不了了。

“我得告诉你，”QB直接跳到他的肩胛骨上，开始踩他的后颈。莱因哈特觉得还挺舒服。  
“心理咨询是另外的价钱……所以你还要再试一次吗？还是就这么算了——走出这个房间，继续你本来的生活？”  
莱因哈特侧脸看了一眼房间另一端的棺木，和棺木里吉尔菲艾斯的尸体……他当然要再试一次。只要没有成功，不管几次他都要继续。何况没有吉尔菲艾斯……那也能叫生活吗？

“那么这次你想回到哪？”它问他。  
“我刚受元帅杖，奥贝斯坦来投诚的时候，”他没有思考多久，“我会拒绝他的投诚。这样就只有我和吉尔菲艾斯两个……我们两个人也可以夺取宇宙。”  
“行啊，反正是你的愿望。”  
在又一次传送开始前它侧过脸，耳朵扫过莱因哈特的脖子。  
“莱因哈特，你想明白了吗?”  
“你这么执着的想要吉尔菲艾斯活过来……到底是因为什么？”


	6. 第六讲 - 拒绝谋士

“好吧，”从伊谢尔伦陷落事件逃离的义眼上校张开双臂，“那您就和您那位忠勇的心腹一起，孤独的去走那条王者之路吧！”  
说完奥贝斯坦凛然面对吉尔菲艾斯，似乎笃定他无法对两手空空的人开枪——开枪了也没关系，他穿了两层防弹背心，最多断一两根肋骨。  
“到此为止。吉尔菲艾斯，你可以收回枪——”莱因哈特慷慨发言，准备展示一下自己进步的话术。  
一束激光擦着奥贝斯坦的太阳穴击中背后元帅办公室的墙面，几缕棕灰相间的头发打着旋儿落下。

“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
三人面面相觑的场景再次出现。

你怎么还想爆头？奥贝斯坦不动声色。  
我不是说了到此为止吗？莱因哈特也os不断。  
只有吉尔菲艾斯坦然把内心活动打在公屏上：  
“手滑了。抱歉。”

“……总之，”莱因哈特决定忽略这个小意外，直接开始领导发言，“这次就不需要了……我和吉尔菲艾斯两个人也可以夺取宇宙！”  
这次？奥贝斯坦敏锐的抓住关键词。  
他研究了一下投诚对象的表情，确定毫无转圜余地。最后只好像所有面试失败的社会人士一样，留下一段后路，“我很遗憾，阁下。但是如果有下次，您可以随时再联系我。”  
莱因哈特摇摇头。他希望最好不要再有下次了。

\- 2年后 - 

墨菲定律又生效了。

“并不是奥贝斯坦的问题……”莱因哈特把白毛生物捉在膝头，焦虑的用它的耳朵打结又解开又打结。  
“很显然，”QB对孙子充满耐心，“这次又是因为什么？”  
“同样的事情……除了，没有奥贝斯坦之后，我和吉尔菲艾斯的冲突更直接了……”  
他曾经以为，奥贝斯坦和吉尔菲艾斯就像，那话怎么说来着，他脑子里的两个小人？一个冷酷的恶魔小人和一个温柔的天使小人。他身处其间才会摇摆不定。  
但是在他下定决心摆脱恶魔小人，以为从此就可以只保留天使小人的一面后，他发现……恶魔小人并没有消失，而是自己取代了奥贝斯坦原来的位置！他根本就没有变得更好……还和吉尔菲艾斯越吵越烈；唯一不同的是，他头脑发热的时候比奥贝斯坦多得多，而他的任何一个错误决定都会被厄运之神抓住契机——然后蛮不讲理的报复到吉尔菲艾斯身上！

“我很欣慰你这么大了还如此富有童心……”QB在听到莱因哈特的比喻后如此评价。他的妈妈给他讲这种教儿童认识自我的比喻时，没有给他讲过这些小人到底是怎么一回事吗？他看上去像是那种成年了还会深信他脑子里那个看不见的朋友是真实存在的人。  
莱因哈特似乎听出了它的讽刺，他防御性的保持沉默。

QB于是转向正题，“那么你要放弃吗？没有达到许愿效果而选择放弃的话，可以不必付尾款。”就像它说的那样，他们确实是一个吸取教训进行了整改的正规组织。  
“不行，”莱因哈特立刻反驳，“还得再试一次。”  
问题是，他到底要怎么做，才能真正改变命运，救下吉尔菲艾斯呢？

“我可以给你一点提示。”  
莱因哈特表示洗耳恭听。  
“还是那个问题……你想要救回你的朋友，到底是为什么呢？你仔细想想，关于……”  
QB轻盈的从莱因哈特膝头跳开，坐回吉尔菲艾斯的棺材板。  
“你见到他的心情？你们俩的相处模式……？一些细节……你听到的他的心声？”

莱因哈特进入回忆模式。他和吉尔菲艾斯的相处模式？细节？  
他想起他们小时候，一起玩耍，一起跳进喷泉，然后洗完澡后倚偎在一起睡觉……他想起自己本能的非常喜欢靠在吉尔菲艾斯的肩头，卷他的红发……他想起……第一次回到过去、在秃鹰之城大厅门前摸吉尔菲艾斯的枪——好像摸错了口袋。但是？  
他突然醍醐灌顶，如被电闪雷劈。

“我明白了！”莱因哈特站了起来。他知道要怎么改变这一切了……他每次和吉尔菲艾斯的激烈冲突，说到底还是因为政治利害关系；可是人们不是常说，这世界上有的东西可以超越一切利害关系吗？  
不过……

“……你明白什么了？”QB看着他便宜孙子脸上某名奇妙出现的红晕，产生了一种不祥的预感。  
“总之——”为什么又开始总之？前言在哪？  
“这次我要回到我们16岁的时候，”莱因哈特想起他们青少年时期，从幼校毕业进入军队后，有一次两人被困在雪地里的装甲车上，曾经为了取暖抱在一起睡了一夜……第二天醒来的时候，他就感觉到吉尔菲艾斯裤子口袋的配枪抵在他的小腹。  
但是他突然明白那到底是什么了。

QB见莱因哈特下定决心，只好再次开始传送。  
不管是多么糟糕的方案，你只能提意见；客户才有权做决定。


	7. 第七讲 - 审视关系

莱因哈特奇怪他以前为什么从来没有发现这一点。  
他小心翼翼的用黄色发热毯裹住自己和吉尔菲艾斯，尽量不惊醒对方的解开彼此的作战服。狭小的装甲车前座里只有窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声。  
这不是很显然的事情吗？他看着友人近在迟尺的脸心想。  
吉尔菲艾斯的头发是红色的……一种独一无二的红色，在昏黄的夜视灯下像是裹着一层蜂蜜的山楂。他自然而然的卷了卷他的额发，注视着那个红色小卷的轻微余震消失，然后手指划过友人开朗浓密的眉毛、英俊笔挺的鼻梁、饱满光滑的苹果肌，最后来到他轻微张开的嘴唇。  
他凑上去亲了他一下。  
四片柔软的组织相碰，在静谧的空间里没有发出一点声音。  
但是莱因哈特立刻像被火星灼烧似的向后仰头，他好像听到警铃大作——吉尔菲艾斯会被吵醒吗？  
好在他没过几秒就意识到，那只是他的心跳而已：他心如擂鼓。

他镇定了一下，让两人坚硬的作战服维持原地，自己像脱了壳的软体动物似的，钻进吉尔菲艾斯的怀里，抱住他的腰。  
一种温暖到不真实的热气扑面而来，像是小孩子冬夜里从父母的房间跑出来，哆哆嗦嗦找到厨房接水喝时，被一盏忘记关掉的手提炉火照亮：你明明知道那是火，是妈妈嘱咐过你一万遍不要随便去碰的东西，可你又是如此笃定它和其他的火焰不同——你即使伸出手握住它，它也不会烧疼你。  
他亲了吉尔菲艾斯第二下。这次他停留的时间足有几秒。莱因哈特感到不可思议，他们为什么会因为缺乏能源这样的事困在这里呢？吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛里有一万个太阳。

这是多么明显的事情啊……他柔软的嘴唇下移，来到吉尔菲艾斯的喉结；他的手放开他的腰，来到吉尔菲艾斯的两腿之间合拢，像是要给那个随着呼吸起伏的微微鼓起的小生物搭一个遮风挡雨的屋檐，又像是想要从冬眠中唤醒它、恳求它出来兴风作浪。  
莱因哈特奇怪他以前为什么从来没有发现这一点……  
他爱他。

他再一次抱住他，悬空把自己塞进他的腿间，试探性的坐到他坚实的大腿上。他先解开自己的拉链，往下脱到只剩内裤，然后去解吉尔菲艾斯的裤链，他不敢太用力，只让他的裤子下滑了一点，正好露出那个起伏的山丘。他接着像执行秘密任务似的屏住呼吸，挪动屁股压住那个山丘，一点一点隔着内裤夯实它，直到它变得坚硬、变得蓬勃。  
地震随之而来。  
莱因哈特抬起头，看到一对蓝色的大海悬在头顶，像两个挂错了地方的月亮。  
吉尔菲艾斯醒了……他有些赧然，又如释重负。  
他第三次亲吻他。  
“带走我，”亲吻结束的时候他说。  
然后我们再也不要分开。

接着他搂住他的脖子，闭上眼睛，紧张的等待宣判。  
他感到吉尔菲艾斯的手按在他的肩膀上，停顿了足有一分钟，在他紧张到想要重新睁开眼睛的时候，那双手下移，来到他的屁股，把他往里带了带。他的两个臀瓣被分开，然后那个苏醒的生物缓慢钻了进来。  
莱因哈特一边抽气一边嘴角上扬。  
此时此刻，他还以为这是他的胜利。

\- 5年后 -

“你猜我惊讶吗？”QB熟门熟路的坐上吉尔菲艾斯的棺材盖。  
“你猜我会猜吗？”莱因哈特不太有热情的反唇相讥。  
“其实我还是有点惊讶，”几秒对视后，白色生物首先认怂，“怎么上次你都坚持到23岁了，这次又回到21岁就失败了？”  
莱因哈特躺回床上，看着天花板。  
他也想知道为什么。

这次甚至连刺杀发生的时间地点都没有变，但不是安森巴哈，而是菲尔格尔。  
没有发生威斯塔朗特，吉尔菲艾斯带着他的枪。  
可是一切又一次发生了……针对他的刺杀，由于他的激进和疏漏，然而倒在血泊之中的又是吉尔菲艾斯。  
他好像只有在害死朋友这方面是一个100%空手接白刃的专家。

还有一点不太相同的是，这次姐姐也赶来，亲自见到了吉尔菲艾斯最后一面。  
他站在一边，因为见到了太多次类似的画面而不像第一次那样手足无措，所以他得以看清一些不然就会错过的东西。

吉尔菲艾斯见到了姐姐，但是他没有说“我守住了对您的承诺”或者类似的话。他也没有对自己说“一定要把宇宙掌握在手中”。  
他和安妮罗杰五指交握，安妮罗杰的另一只手先是放在他胸前的伤口上，然后捂住自己的脸，像是在和他交换血液。  
他的最后一句话是“对不起”，而姐姐的回答是“我知道”。

莱因哈特不知道他在对不起什么，也不知道姐姐知道了什么。他跪在他们身边，想要伸手去握心口的银坠，直接听一听吉尔菲艾斯的心声。  
但是他犹豫了。他突然不敢那么做。他撑在地上的双手浸透了吉尔菲艾斯和头发一样颜色的血液。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”他最后还是开口问了，“你恨我吗？”他摇头。他甚至转向他，勉强挤出一个微笑。  
“姐姐……你呢？”他又问安妮罗杰。她也摇了摇头。  
但是她没有看他。

莱因哈特明白了他下一次应该做的事情。  
他的存在好像就是为了让周围所有的人为他牺牲……尤其是吉尔菲艾斯，和他的姐姐。  
从他出生开始，安妮罗杰就一直在为他牺牲……而吉尔菲艾斯的厄运从10岁认识他时开始。  
他也想知道为什么。  
他的爱仿佛只能带来无尽的剥夺和伤害，而不能使任何人幸福。

“你要放弃了吗？”QB打量他。  
“不要，”莱因哈特简短的回答。  
他已经明白了症结所在，他这次一定可以。  
QB没说话。它懒得提醒他这是第几次他认为“我明白了”和“一定可以”。

“回到皇帝刚病死，我和吉尔菲艾斯把姐姐接出来的时候。”  
莱因哈特走到吉尔菲艾斯棺木边的椅子上坐下，扶住面前的棺材边缘。  
“我坐稳扶好了。”他告诉QB.  
一人一不知道是什么再次从房间消失。


	8. 第八讲 - 推动告白

他们三人相互拥抱，喜极而泣，然后分开。  
莱因哈特落后半步，看着友人和姐姐交谈的背影。  
我和姐姐有非常相似的地方，他想。  
那不仅是指外貌，还有一种他们姐弟俩之间特别的默契。比如，他明明感觉得到，但是他不问。而她也就从来不说，似乎要把这份单恋带进坟墓。

“安妮罗杰，”在快要分开的时候，他叫住她，“我有话单独和你说。”  
她和吉尔菲艾斯都注意到其中的不同寻常——他没有喊她姐姐，他在叫她的名字。  
吉尔菲艾斯表示先行一步，而安妮罗杰点点头。

他们姐弟俩站在别馆外的一颗香樟树下。  
“姐姐，”他问她，“我和你长得很像吗？”  
安妮罗杰点点头，又摇摇头。  
“那你觉得你的弟弟长得好看吗？”  
安妮罗杰这次只有点头，没有摇头。  
“我也一样——姐姐，你是我见过最好看的女性。你是全银河最美丽的人……你明白吗？”  
安妮罗杰不明白她的弟弟要说什么。莱因哈特只好进一步解释。  
“只要你说出来……无论你喜欢任何人，一定会接受你。”  
“你要有这种银河第一美女的自信呀，安妮罗杰！”他坦然一笑，握住安妮罗杰的手。  
“姐姐喜欢吉尔菲艾斯吧……对吗？”

他参加了他们的婚礼。  
在那个版本的宇宙中，后世称之为“血色婚礼”。

\- 1年后 -

“不是说’这次绝对没问题’吗？”  
莱因哈特没力气和它扯皮，他象征性的拿起一部词典，砸中它的脑袋。  
“我希望你读读空气，明白什么叫做伤口上撒盐。”金发的年轻人阴郁地说。  
这倒是很新奇，QB用尾巴揉了揉脑袋。莱因哈特居然会叫别人读空气。

他念完了自己写的婚礼祝词。他是她唯一的娘家人，也是他的bestman.  
有的方面，他似乎成长了许多；但是另一些方面，他毫无长进。  
比如，在刺客突然冲出来的时候，他总是呆滞的站在那里，反应不过来。  
就好像宏大的交响乐奏起，然后舞台上的演员意识到：就是现在。就是这一幕。这就是他被设计好的命运。  
不要过来。他在心里说。但是他知道没有用……因为一切都是设计好的剧目，而他除了演完它别无办法。

他眼角的余光看到吉尔菲艾斯的身体动了，把他和姐姐严严实实笼罩在身下。爆炸声和冲击声响起。鲜血浇上他们姐弟俩相似的脸庞。  
莱因哈特曾经以为，问题的关键之处在于吉尔菲艾斯那天没有带枪。但是后来他明白了，并不是这样。  
并不是因为枪或者别的什么，只是因为他是吉尔菲艾斯，而是他是莱因哈特。  
这就是他们的关系。  
他负责闯祸，他负责善后；他负责道歉，他负责原谅；他负责向悬崖边缘狂冲，他负责劝说他悬崖勒马；他负责头脑发热、不计后果，而他负责循循善诱、思虑深长。  
最重要的是，他负责让事情向最坏一面发展的催化剂、到处树敌无数，而他负责在坏事发生后拯救他、替他接受惩罚。  
他当然不能拯救吉尔菲艾斯，因为那不是他们写好的剧本。  
他只能害他。那是他唯一能做的事。

“我应该听你的话……”他对穿着新郎礼服的友人说，“不要用那么残酷的手段对待政敌的家人……”他不知道。他似乎总是不可避免的有被情绪掌控的时候。是他推动了姐姐的告白，可是当婚礼的请柬送到他的办公室时，他突然逆反，决心推翻和吉尔菲艾斯商议好的处理内战战败者的办法。  
莱因哈特有点好奇。如果造物存在的话，到底是以什么原则设计了他？

“你会原谅我吗？这都是我的错……”他问他。他的声音非常微弱，他听不清。所以莱因哈特握住了银坠，去直接听他的心声。  
当然。他听到吉尔菲艾斯这样说。不管几次，无论何时，我都会原谅你。  
他的声音没有一丝怒火。

莱因哈特站起来，拍了拍自己礼服上的血污。  
“好多血啊，姐姐，”他告诉安妮罗杰，“早知道的话，就不用多花钱买红色的地毯了。”  
安妮罗杰不可思议的看着他。她早知道弟弟糟糕的幽默感，但是这个玩笑的内容和时机还是不合时宜的可怕。  
莱因哈特看着安妮罗杰的眼神、和她缓缓跪下去、扶着尸体流泪的样子，突然明白了一个道理：  
一个人能够装下的悲剧只有这么多；如果超过了那条线，剩下的就会全部变成喜剧。

“姐姐，”他在刺客被带下后问她，“你想要吉尔菲艾斯活过来吗？”  
安妮罗杰含泪点头。  
“那么，你愿意付出任何代价吗？”  
她毫不犹豫。

“我要再试一次，”莱因哈特从回忆里醒来，告诉QB，“请让我回到10岁，第一次见到吉尔菲艾斯的时候。”


	9. 第九讲 - 重筑藩篱

下级贵族、帝国骑士塞巴斯蒂安卖掉房子，带着安妮罗杰和莱因哈特搬到一户平民人家的隔壁。  
“莱因哈特，”安妮罗杰边擦盘子边说，“不要在新学校再惹麻烦了……你得学会交朋友。”  
“还剩一点家务我来做完，”她像模像样，如同一个小大人似的在围裙上擦了擦手，“你出去逛一圈吧……熟悉熟悉环境，认识认识邻居。”  
莱因哈特点点头。

他走出门外，来到和邻居家相隔的藩篱旁边。他从早上等到中午，一个红头发的小男孩从隔壁屋里走出来，提着水管准备给草坪浇水。  
他们目光相接。

莱因哈特仍然戴着那个对于一个10岁的小男孩来说有点突兀的银坠。  
他把手按在银坠上。他一直有点好奇，第一次见面的时候，是他主动伸出的手。可是吉尔菲艾斯为什么要接下这份友谊呢？  
他对他微笑了一下。然后他听到了10岁的吉尔菲艾斯的心声：一个天使……我看到了一个天使。  
接着安妮罗杰走了出来，来喊他回屋吃午饭。  
吉尔菲艾斯扭头，小男孩的脸红了。  
还有一个天使……怎么会有两个天使搬到我的隔壁？  
于是莱因哈特知道了，吉尔菲艾斯是怎么看待他：  
一个天使。

安妮罗杰也看到了弟弟和他对面那个红发小男孩。  
“你叫什么名字呀？”她问他。  
“齐格飞……齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”小男孩回答。他的脸仍然一片通红，他甚至不敢直视她。  
“齐格飞，”安妮罗杰微笑，一手按在弟弟的肩上，“要和——”

莱因哈特甩开了她的手。  
“午饭好了吗？”他以一种被宠坏的小孩特有的粗鲁语调问，“我饿了。”  
“莱因哈特——”安妮罗杰试图责备他。  
莱因哈特充耳不闻，双手插在裤袋里，头也不回的离开。  
安妮罗杰不得不向这个叫齐格飞的小男孩道歉，然后追着弟弟跑回家中。

两周后，莱因哈特摇醒了睡梦中的安妮罗杰。  
“姐姐，”他说，“我们跑吧？”  
安妮罗杰没明白。他们要跑到哪去？塞巴斯蒂安呢？  
“我也不知道去哪，”他的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮，“但是，只要我们向前跑，不停下……难道世界上，还没有我们姐弟俩可以立足的地方吗？”  
“我一个人也可以保护你，”他跪在她的床边，“你相信我吗，姐姐？”

\- 14年后 -

“不错，这次你坚持到了24岁。是最长的一次。”  
莱因哈特站在房间中央，默默将床单从床上剥下。  
“……你在干什么？”QB跳上床，质疑客户的迷惑行为。  
莱因哈特用力一扯，它被扫到地板上，打了两个滚。  
“你是不是受到打击过大，脑子有点问题了？”  
话音刚落，莱因哈特从腰间摸出枪，又是12个大洞出现在它的身上：不管他的脑子是不是有问题，至少他的运动神经一切正常。

他放回枪，抖了抖白色的床单，罩在吉尔菲艾斯的透明棺材盖上。  
莱因哈特看了那张白布一会儿，转头问QB，“你得跟我说实话……这是一个骗局，对吗？我的愿望根本实现不了？”

这次他甚至没有用到吉尔菲艾斯的辅助，还是成为了皇帝。当然，他找回了奥贝斯坦。  
他是在一次对叛乱军的地面战中，再次见到了他。  
有很多人包围着他们，熊熊大火永无止息。因为他那种某名奇妙的军事浪漫主义，他事先没有带够足量的——他当时认为是夸张的——安保人员，没有对种种阴谋的迹象做出足够的重视，事发又不愿意不体面的夺路而逃。于是他们一行人被困在一片火海中，然后吉尔菲艾斯出现了。  
他穿着消防员的防火服，手里拿着老式手枪。莱因哈特把自己的激光枪递给了他。  
他们战斗了很久。在最后一个叛乱军被消灭的时候，吉尔菲艾斯也倒下。

皇帝走上前，蹲在他身边，透过他的防火面罩看着他。  
他无法隔着面罩听到他的声音，于是他再次握住自己的银坠。  
“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，”他想起QB曾经提示他，让他好好想想，自己到底是为什么一定要改变吉尔菲艾斯的命运，回来救下他？他一度以为那是因为他爱他，但是现在他也不明白了。  
“我为什么总是会害死你呢？”皇帝握住他的手，“我们明明如此不同、行事作风格格不入……为什么一定要在一起呢？……你还这么年轻，从来没有活过24岁……你会对我感到愤怒吗？你会原谅我吗？我杀了这么多人、做尽了坏事，才在没有你的情况下成为了皇帝……然后开始用高到不合理的道德标准，掩盖曾经发生的一切……像你这样的人，为什么要救我呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯只是微笑。  
“你会原谅我吗？”他继续问。  
是的。莱因哈特这次听到了他心里的回答：  
我从未对你生气，我总是会原谅你，不管你做过什么，不管发生多少次……因为我知道你。  
我们遇见的第一天我就这样想，现在也不曾改变……你不是他们说的那种人……你是一个天使。

他的眼睛闭上了。  
莱因哈特感到无助，他不知道自己还能做什么。然后他感到绝望。  
然后他忽然明白了真相。

眼前的这个吉尔菲艾斯，甚至只是在10岁的时候见过他一面，可是他却如此相信他。他甚至又一次救下他，不惜牺牲生命。  
这不能用任何世俗的逻辑和情感来解释。只有一个答案能说得通。  
一个荒谬的答案。可是莱因哈特看过演绎法，他知道，排除掉一切不可能的事情之后，剩下的，即使多么的不合理不可能，那也一定是真相：  
吉尔菲艾斯是一个演员。他们生活在一出戏剧之中。

莱因哈特其实早有怀疑，只是当时他不知道，这到底是一出什么样的戏剧，而自己又扮演着什么角色呢？  
现在他完全明白了：这是一出以吉尔菲艾斯为主角的史诗悲剧，吉尔菲艾斯是那个万人传唱的圣人英雄。  
只是他既不是自己曾经以为的英雄主角的同伴，也不是故事的大反派，更加不是高堡上等待救援的公主。  
他是那块被圣人点化的顽石，一斧一锤将自己凿成人形，来宣讲圣人的美德和大善；他是那个在火山口被救下的矮人侏儒，从此每当他想要作恶，圣人的福音就会溢出它身上的金印，让他低头认错；他是那条掠夺村庄的恶龙上颚的毒齿，曾经紧紧咬住圣人的胳膊，却只是被轻轻拔下、抛入清泉涤荡，变做一道永镇王国的虎符。  
这就是为什么吉尔菲艾斯从来不曾真正对他的恶行怒不可遏：石头、精怪和龙齿只是引发悲剧、锤炼英雄的工具，而又谈何善恶？只有人才有善恶。  
这也是为什么吉尔菲艾斯一次又一次的原谅他：因为吉尔菲艾斯是一个圣人英雄，是世上一切美德的大道之证。他的原谅，只因为他是吉尔菲艾斯，而和莱因哈特到底是谁无关。  
他们的不可分割也是同样的原因……任何一出戏剧要想完美上演，除了英雄主角，当然也要有同伴、要有反派……要有他这样浑浑噩噩、无智无识、等待点化的道具。

莱因哈特想通了一切。他终于明白了悲剧不断上演的真实原因：  
因为观众呼唤悲剧，观众渴望悲剧，观众消费悲剧，观众为悲剧鼓掌叫好。  
可他不想。

“最后一次，”他告诉QB，“让我回去……我重新许一个愿望。然后这次，不管成不成功，我都不再重来。”  
QB的三瓣嘴一时之间看来仿佛一个微笑。  
“你想回到哪？”它问。  
莱因哈特稍加思考。他回答：  
“任何一个时刻。”


	10. 第十讲 - 改变命运

莱因哈特第一次进入海鹫俱乐部。  
所有人都在。所有人——包括奥贝斯坦。

他走入人群，拍拍手，清了清嗓子。  
“诸位，请集中到我面前。”  
以吉尔菲艾斯为首的各位提督拿着酒杯，从吧台卡座走出，围绕元帅站成一圈。

“我今天来，”莱因哈特声称，“是为了融入集体生活，和大家交个朋友。”  
“不必拘束，请告诉我，在我进来之前……你们都在干什么？”  
“喝酒，聊天，讲笑话。”毕典菲尔特第一个搭腔。

“很好，”莱因哈特给自己也倒了一杯红酒，“讲笑话，很好。我也想笑一笑。你们刚才讲了什么笑话？罗严塔尔，米达麦亚？谁来也讲给我听一听？”  
诸位提督互看一眼。  
罗严塔尔开口了，他讲了一个似乎和疾风之狼有关的段子；一阵哄堂大笑。  
米达麦亚不甘示弱，也反击了一个段子，又是一阵大笑。  
最后连奥贝斯坦也加入战局，讲了一个和什么谐音有关的段子，满场第三次大笑。

莱因哈特笑不出来。他一个段子也没听懂。  
不过没关系。他转向吉尔菲艾斯，挽住他的胳膊，撒娇似的说，“你看他们，吉尔菲艾斯……尽说一些我听不懂的话。我知道只有你理解我，你一定不会……”  
高个的红发提督温和的报以微笑，然后好整以暇的开口，也接了一个段子。  
这次的笑声几乎掀翻俱乐部的天花板。

莱因哈特环顾四周。他是唯一面无表情的人。  
他再次面对吉尔菲艾斯。

“很好笑吗，吉尔菲艾斯？”他轻声问他。  
“是这个笑话更好笑，还是我听不懂笑话这件事更好笑呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯似乎还觉得他在和他打趣，脸上仍然挂着温和的表情。  
“我真的不是装的……我没有装傻，也没有装纯，”金发的元帅拔出腰间的配枪，放在桌上，“我是真的听不懂那些每个人都会相视一笑的笑话，也真的不明白我一遍又一遍把事情搞砸的症结所在。”  
莱因哈特低头凝视自己的配枪。为什么每个人都好像对我的挣扎早有解答？只有我蒙在鼓里……然后一遍又一遍害死我在意的人？  
而我在意的人现在也在笑我……听不懂笑话。

他握住枪，抬起枪口，对准眼前红发的提督。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你曾经对我说，如果能够对普通人的痛苦坐视不理，就迟早会成为像那些大贵族一样罪恶的人。”  
周围一阵骚动。除了吉尔菲艾斯，还是那样，站在那里，如同在看一个婴儿闹脾气。  
“可是如果我仅仅因为别人的嘲笑就想要杀人……是不是比那些大贵族更邪恶呢？这样的我会成为什么人呢？”  
然后莱因哈特自问自答。  
“一个暴君。”

“我再给你最后一个机会，”他一手握住自己心口的银坠，一边对吉尔菲艾斯说，“拔出你腰间的配枪。我们可以公平决斗。”  
吉尔菲艾斯摇摇头。他听到了他心里的话。  
吉尔菲艾斯说，我永远不会伤害您，对您刀剑相向。  
莱因哈特笑了一下。这就是吉尔菲艾斯，一个没有污点的圣人英雄。

他开了十二枪。吉尔菲艾斯倒在血泊中。  
然后他砸了一个酒瓶，用碎玻璃片割尸体的头颅，割了十二分钟才割断。  
莱因哈特明白自己这次做到了。他没有害死吉尔菲艾斯——他谋杀了他。  
从而改变了他们两人的命运。

莱因哈特提着滴血的头颅，找了一张椅子站上去。  
“我要宣布两件事，”他对在场诸人说。俱乐部里鸦雀无声。  
“第一件，从今以后，你们所有人都要和我做朋友。有谁做不到的——有如此头。”  
说完他对人群中义眼的总参谋莞尔一笑，“奥贝斯坦，你的第二人论不是说，霸主不能有朋友吗？可是我有一个更好的办法：如果人人都是第二人，不就没有第二人了吗？”  
他没有等待奥贝斯坦的反应，又宣布第二件事：  
“第二件则是，从今以后，任何人在任何场合，禁止讲笑话。”  
接着莱因哈特跳下椅子，在他的下属们中间走了一圈。他的所到之处，人群如被摩西分开的红海向两边退去。

除了奥贝斯坦。他的总参谋、未来的军务尚书逆行上前，站在他面前一动不动。  
“你想说什么？”莱因哈特问。  
“我来表示友谊。”奥贝斯坦微微欠身，在元帅金色的额发上落下一吻。  
很显然，莱因哈特忽略了一个关键：友谊是一件双向的事情。而在所有人中，只有奥贝斯坦会回应、敢回应这个，提着不久前还和他形影不离的旧友人头的疯王，自作主张的友谊。  
所以第二人并不会消失。  
他就是新的第二人。

人群散去后，莱因哈特召唤出QB，要求付尾款。他或许杀人如麻，但是从不欠帐。  
“不必，”QB跳上窗台，红色的眼睛透露出一种狡黠，“您已经付过了——在未来。”  
它接着穿过玻璃，跳上早已等待着它的一艘银色小飞船。  
“很高兴终于能和您说这句话……再见！”

\- 3天后 -

QB的飞船已经驶离银河系。它满意的翻看着尾款，一本来自未来的书：《银河第二帝国笑话集》。  
虽然莱因哈特关于笑话的禁令一直延续到他自行加冕，并且贯穿他的整个执政生涯，但是显然，笑话这种老百姓喜闻乐见的娱乐题材并没有在新帝国销声匿迹。只是他们的皇帝和军务尚书成为了新帝国唯一的欢乐来源——奥贝斯坦创作笑话，莱因哈特表演笑话。这大概就是官方垄断的真谛。  
而QB也很满意这部尾款的质量和厚度。就像它提到的那样，他们是一个洗心革面的正规组织，早就不干忽悠未成年少女流血流泪的缺德事。如今他们到处寻找冤大头……哦不，到处寻找客户的真正目标只有一个：  
为人民群众带来欢乐。


End file.
